1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in boil-in-a-bag pouches. More particularly, the present invention relates to a boil-in-a-bag pouch which is provided with a handle and an opening means which facilitates opening the pouch to dispense the foodstuff contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boil-in-a-bag pouches have become increasingly popular in recent years. Such pouches are used extensively for packaging rice, pasta or the like. This method of packaging is very convenient for the consumer who merely has to place the entire pouch into boiling water for a specified time period, remove the pouch from the water and dispense the contents for serving
These cooking pouches are generally made from plastic materials which are acceptable as foodstuff packaging and are capable of withstanding immersion in boiling water, as well as having sufficient strength to withstand filling, shipping and storage. Such pouches must also typically be transparent, heat sealable and inexpensive.
Such cooking pouches also typically contain a plurality of small perforations over a substantial portion of the surface of the pouch. These perforations allow water to enter and leave the pouch when the pouch is immersed in boiling water during cooking. At the same time, these perforations must be sufficiently small to prevent the egress of foodstuff from the pouch.
One example of such a cooking pouch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,174. This package is formed from two perforated sheets heat sealed together. The bag includes an open top surrounded by a hem which is provided with a drawstring to close the top of the bag.
Another example of such a cooking pouch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,712. This package is formed from a perforated sheet heat-sealed to an imperforate sheet to form a pouch. The imperforate side of the pouch is made from a heat shrinkable material and is provided with a line of weakness for opening the pouch to dispense and serve the foodstuff contained therein.
A more recent example of a commercially available boil-in-a-bag pouch is shown in FIG. 5 of the present application. This pouch is formed from a single sheet of perforated plastic film heat-sealed along its edges to form a pouch. Such pouches also include a handle used to grasp and lift the pouch out of boiling water once cooking of the foodstuff is complete. The handle is formed by making a third lateral seal a short distance below the seal along the top edge of the pouch and making a short, lateral cut between the top seal and the third lateral seal through both layers of the pouch. The third lateral seal prevents egress of foodstuff through the cut which forms the handle This version of the boil-in-a-bag pouch can be grasped by inserting a finger, fork or other implement through the hole created by the lateral cut.
Consumers have found that the provision of a handle on boil-in-a-bag pouches further increases the convenience of preparing foods using such pouches However, such pouches suffer from the disadvantage that they are difficult to open since in order to tear such pouches open, a tear must be made through at least one and perhaps all three of the lateral seals. Such seals tend to resist tearing and thus render opening of the pouch difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a boil-in-a-bag pouch which includes a convenient handle while at the same time is easy to open for dispensing of the foodstuff from the package.